This invention relates to a fishing rod holder in general and to such a holder, in particular, used in a trolling fishing boat.
Fishing rod holders are known. In many cases these holders are used to retain the supported fishing rod in a desired position while the fisherman is busy doing something else with their hands, such as, changing a lure, baiting a hook, unhooking a caught fish, etc. These fishing rod holders may include a rod receiving sleeve that is pivotally mounted on a support surface. In other rod holders, the pivotally mounted holder may be adjusted to various angular orientations and locked in place. Another invention discloses a rod holder mounted by a bracket to the hull of a fishing vessel to hold the rod in a fixed position until a catch is made. Still another fishing rod holder invention has a slot opening with deformable material and a removable retaining strap covering part of the slot opening.
The present invention is directed to a fishing rod holder, specifically designed for use with a trolling vessel, which will automatically pull the placed fishing rod until firmly seated in the holder all as will be described in detail hereafter.